


In 27 Days

by valkysrie



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, tw//suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: When Ty finds out his classmate, Tandy Bowen, committed suicide, his entire world shifts. He feels he could've done something to stop it. Just talked to her once. When death comes knocking at his door, he has the chance to undo a tragic history and save a girls life.based on the book In 27 Days by Alison Gervais





	In 27 Days

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for suicide, although not at all graphic.

 

> ** Introduction **

          There was something wrong and Ty knew it. Something in the air, a sort of darkness. It was putting him off. He looked around at his classmates, they were quieter than usual. They felt it too.The basketball team, _his_ team, wasn’t rowdy this morning, instead they talked in hushed whispers as their lockers, none of them making eye contact. Everything was simply off. No teachers yelling at students, no students rolling their eyes at teachers. The world was off balance and they all knew it.

          “What’s going on? It’s like an apocalypse in here.” Ty turned his head to his best and only friend, Charlie. His usual messy blonde hair was tucked into a beanie this morning. Even that was weird. “Who died?” He joked, it fell flat. Who _had_ died? 

          They walked into their first period class, World History, with their least favorite teacher Mr. Calding, who always smelled of smokes and old water. It made for an unpleasant combination. He looked sad today though, Ty supposed more sad than his usual aura of depression he presented each morning.

          “Something terrible happened to one of our students last night.” Everyone in the classroom held their breath. “Tandy Bowen took her life.” The students looked around wondering who that was. But Ty knew. 

          Tandy Bowen. He didn’t know her personally but he felt like he should have. His heart sunk at the news. She was the quiet girl who always sat in the back of the classroom, an oversized black hoodie wrapped around her like a blanket, and a frown permanently etched into her expression. He remembered meeting her in freshman year English. She seemed more alive then, her blonde hair seeming to glow from her energy. She was always by herself but she looked so happy, a smile always on her face and headphones wrapped around her ears. Ty wanted to be her friend, tried to even. He had a small crush on her, most people did. She was mysterious and beautiful. And now she’s nothing.

          “I know something like this happens every so often and we talk about mental health for the week and bullying and all of this bullshit.” His teacher started, surprising him and the rest of the students. “We all act like we want a change but we never do anything. I want you guys to do something. Please. This sort of tragedy does not need to happen, and it doesn’t need to happen in our school. Do better and be better.” The class sat silently in awe of their normally grumpy teacher who had inspired them all with a few words.

           _Do better. Be better._ Ty figured he could do that.

 

_Two Days Later_

          It was the day of Tandy’s funeral. The whole town had been invited. Ty stood outside the old church with his hands stuffed in his coat as he held his breath. Once he stepped through the doors, Tandy Bowen was really dead. He didn’t know her but he felt so guilty. She had no friends and she clearly needed them. Maybe even needed him. He should’ve done something.

          “Sad isn’t it?” Tyrone turned around, a sharpe gasp escaping him at the tall man standing behind him. His eyes darker than the night sky and his skin that of porcelain. He looked terrifying.

          “Uh-yeah.” He didn’t know what to say to the stranger. Of course it was sad. A young girl had died for no reason. It was always sad.

          “There’s something about the souls who leave too soon that always breaks me.” Ty looked at him oddly. The way he spoke, even the way he moved, was out of this world. His expression dancing with a secret that only he knew. “She didn’t need to die, Tyrone. You could save her.”

          “What?” He didn’t know if he was dreaming or not. This was too weird to be real. “How do you know my name?” He asked, his voice frantic.

          “I know most things.” The man shrugged like that wasn’t the most ominous thing he could say. “If you got the chance to go back and save her, would you?”

          That was easy. “Of course I would. Who wouldn’t?” He wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of this conversation.

          “It won’t be easy. They’ll be things trying to stop you and I won’t be able to help you. You’ll be completely on your own Tyrone Johnson.”

          “Woah, slow down. What are you talking about because I’m pretty sure _time travel_ is science fiction.” None of this made sense. He knew it had to be a joke but this guy seemed so serious. “This is a twisted joke and it’s not funny.” He was getting angry now. “Do you think it’s funny that a young girl took her life? Do you!” 

          “This isn’t a joke. I’m very serious about this. You have 27 days to change Tandy’s fate. 27 days to save her life.”

          “Why only twenty-seven days?” 

          “Because it only took Tandy Bowen twenty seven days to consider and take her own life.” He moved closer to Ty, now looking him directly in the eyes. “Just say the words and you can change everything”

          He closed his eyes, pictures Tandy’s blonde hair and vibrant smile from freshman year English and it's so clear. His answer comes out strong, not a trace of doubt lingering in his voice. “I’ll do it.”


End file.
